Getting to know you
by lumos-under-the-starry-night
Summary: Voldy's dead. Draco and Harry are not friends but are 'nice'. Ron is Ok with it. Hermione isn't. A competition is set with 2000galleons as the prize. Draco needs it. Will Hermione help her partner?. Will new friendships arise and maybe even some love? DHr
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: At King's Cross

Disclaimer: i do not own anything except plot! 'sniff'

Hermione ran, looking directly at the wall in between platform 9 and 10 more precisely platform 9 ¾. She closed her eyes and opened them when she felt she went through what was the entrance to reach the platform to the Hogwarts express. She was thrilled to be back and to go back to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry but also sad that it was her last year there. And even better was that she had been given the role of Head girl!

Hermione smiled at the scarlet train in front of her. Since she was head girl she was asked to come an hour and a half early to help new students to find compartments and more importantly meet head boy. _'I know Ron isn't head boy so that leaves Ernie Macmillan, Anthony Goldstein and … MALFOY!!'_ she thought bitterly. It was obvious who would be head boy since Draco had a father who was_ persuading_ and more over he was always top in class next to Hermione.

And sure enough she heard a 'pop' and a boy about her age with gorgeous silver-blond hair and grey eyes with pointed features apparited but Draco made a mistake or perhaps it was a coincidence that Draco apparited right on the place where Hermione stood and this caused him to fall right on top of her. She gave a yelp of surprise as the fell on the ground with Draco on top of her and adding to this was Draco's and Hermione's trunks. Hermione's trunk was under them and Draco's was on him both lying horizontally. They stared at each other trying to comprehend what happened each matching the others surprised faces. Suddenly realizing what position they were in they struggled to get up.

"ooomfff" said Draco

Trying to get up but to no avail his trunk seemed to have a mind of its own and didn't budge. He regretted bringing his wizard chess pieces, which was made of emeralds and silver. He could not use the ground to push himself up as they were sand witched between their trunks. Hermione did not seem to know what to do.

"Um..Granger a bit of help here … ooommff" said Draco half shouting at Hermione.

"Err …. And how exactly do I h-help?" asked a flushed Hermione.

"Try pushing me, Granger" said Draco, grabbing her hands and placing them on his shoulders.

"Ok, I will try"said Hermione closing her eyes she pushed as hard as she could and immediately Draco fell off of her.

"Stupid trunk" he yelled kicking the trunk and ending up hurting himself.

"Ouch" he shouted rubbing his toe with his other leg causing him to lose balance and to fall over.

Hermione giggled "Look how much havoc u caused in 3 minutes" she gasped through her fits of laughter.

"Shut up, Granger" he hissed. Hermione looked back and atlast noticed Dumbledore, who was smiling at Hermione. She turned and returned the gesture.

"Ah Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy" He said nodding to each of them and x-raying them through his half moon spectacles.

"Good morning professor" said Hermione. While Draco acted like he couldn't care less.

"Ok, first of I think you two will make great heads. As you probably know you have to be role models to the younger students…" draco kind of switched off and the rest sounded a lot like "blah blah blah …" and his gaze swept through the station and landed on the girl beside him who was intently listening to all the rubbish the headmaster was saying. He rolled his eyes '_Same old book-worm Granger'_ he thought always listening to the headmaster, he shook his head. He noticed that how her hair cascaded down her back and ended in small ringlets just beneath her shoulder. It was not the bush of brown curls anymore that it was before. She wearing a brown t-shirt which nicely matched her eyes and hair and a denim skirt and surprisingly it ended above her knees. Draco looked away when she looked towards him and instead looked at the headmaster who was also looking at him. Clearly bewildered draco figured he was expected to say something._'Oh shit now what the hell do I say'_ he thought.

"Oh..um..yes?" he tried, ignoring Hermione's lousy attempt to stifle her laughter.

"Ah, since you weren't listening would you like me to repeat my self?" said Dumbledore kindly.

"No sir, I think Granger here will tell me everything I have to know since she probably memorized every thing you said" he said smirking at Hermione who returned it with a glare.

"Okay the students should be starting to arrive now, the prefects are as follows Ronald Weasely and Ginny Weasely from Gryffindor, Draco snorted and Hermione once again glared at him, Pansy Parkinson and Harold Binn for Slytherin, Ernie Macmillan and Cherry Jackson for Hufflepuff and Anthony Goldstein and Melanie Macmillan for Ravenclaw" Said Dumbledore.

Draco and Hermione blinked and Dumbledore was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah…so he said that our duties wer-" began Hermione

"Honestly Granger do you think I care" Interrupted Draco.

He turned and went to find a compartment to drop his trunk. Hermione huffed and went to find herself a compartment.

A/N: wat do you think? borin? awesome? well tell me by reviewing people!


	2. Hogwarts here we come!

Chapter 2- Hogwarts here we come!

Disclaimer: refer to previous chapter! 'sniff'

A/N: this chapter is for my first three reviewers: Liliacgirl (thx niki!), Blue-Stardust and Isadora120

Hermione and Draco were waiting for students to arrive but, it was still only 10:00 so no one had yet come and well those two can never be in the same place as each other without arguing so right now Draco is tapping his feet and whistling knowing Hermione will explode soon.

"Uugghhh…that's it" Hermione said as she whipped out her wand and pointing it at Draco.

" You continue doing that and I'll–" began Hermione but saw Draco whip out his wand too.

" or what Granger?" interrupted Draco also aiming his wand at her chest. Both shooting daggers at each other, daring each other to make a move first.

" Er… excuse me?" said a nervous voice. Looking to their side they noticed a scared looking boy looking up at them.

"WHAT?" barked Draco at the first year.

"MALFOY, HE IS A STUDENT, WHO IS NEEDING OUR HELP, YOU CAN'T JUST SHOUT AT HIM" shouted Hermione at Draco.

"Then what the hell did you just do Granger?" said Draco as if talking to a five year old.

Ignoring him Hermione turned to the boy. But as if terrified at seeing her he scurried away.

"Look what you did Malfoy! You scared him away with your _ferretness_! Said Hermione, sighing.

"Me? He probably looked at your face and ran off Miss I-am-so-ugly-that-anyone-who-sees-me-will-probably-die-at-my-ugliness" said Draco, smirking.

Pleased with his remark he turned away saying "So please let me live and go escort some foolish school mates who are so thick that they can't find the train when it right in front of them" He drawled leaving Hermione red in the face with anger.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10: 56 a.m

'_Damn… where are those two? They haven't ever been this late before…well except second year when the came by car to Hogwarts' _thought Hermione peering out of her window of the compartment she caught, which was empty without Harry and Ron.

10: 57 and ½ a.m

_Grrrr…I am going to kill them when they come …or not' _she thought . She turned around facing the door of the compartment when she heard it slide open. And Harry and Ron stumbled in.

"Why are you guys so late?" said Hermione sternly as if she were a professor and asking a student why they were late for class.

"Good to see you too, Hermione" said Harry stepping forward and hugging her. Hermione's expression softened and she greeted each of them with bear hugs. They sat down with Ron's ears red after Hermione's hug.

"So up for a normal year at Hogwarts...at last? Asked Harry.

"Yeah…but I don't think it will be a normal year even if you-know…V-Voldemort is gone. I mean when has it ever been a normal year?…not that I don't want a calm, normal or non-exciting year that is" Said Ron looking at Harry and Hermione for support.

"Right…well, we'll see" Hermione replied.

And so six hours flew by with Hermione and Ron going to patrol and such head and prefect duties with a bit more arguing with Draco and Hogsmeade village came into view and they soon found themselves searching for a empty carriage.

"Hey Hermione, Harry and Ron!" said Neville when he found Harry, Hermione and Ron searching for a carriage and joining the search.

"Hey Potter!" yelled a voice a bit too familiar for Hermione. She along with the others turned and saw Draco Malfoy making his way over to the them. '_wondered why he didn't bother us during the journey'_ thought Hermione.

But Hermione was taken aback by Harry's surprisingly friendly reply of "Oh hey Malfoy!" and Draco's reply caused Hermione's mouth to go agape as Draco pulled out Harry's very own invisibility cloak and handed it to Harry saying " yeah…well thanks for lending it to me, Potter…uh can't find carriage?"

"No, crowded tonight" said Harry, smiling slightly.

"Well, I am sitting on my own so…-" began Draco in a sheepish manner.

Interrupted by Harry saying "Oh, can we come there seems they are starting soon" said Harry. _What the hell? These two are acting as if they were never enemies! Wait isn't he our enemy…ahhh…the world is going mad! Why are they acting like this? Am I the only person thinking this is mad? _thought Hermione as she frantically looked from Draco to Harry.

She suddenly felt someone, probably Ron, pull her to Draco's carriage and found herself sitting opposite to Draco who sneered at her? Wait wasn't he just all nice?

"Harry? Why are you both nice to each other? She asked bewildered.

"Because Malfoy helped the order win the war. He was a spy to Lucius and was informing us during the war this summer… Causing his family to disown him…but he choose the light side during the war" said Harry

She looked at Draco's sneering face _'oh!_' she thought.

A/N: So there's a twist! REVIEW!


	3. The Contest

Chapter 3 -The Contest!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot! 'Sniff '

A/N: this is to my faithful reviewers again! Thx 4 reviewing Liliacgirl (thx niki! (Again)), Blue-Stardust (thanks!)

"So you guys are friends?" asked Hermione clearly not thinking this was possible.

"Not exactly…it's just we trust each other and we are both being civil, nothing else." Said Harry.

"Ron? You didn't say anything. What do you think?" she asked. _'oh my…Ron is actually quiet and Malfoy and Harry are 'nice'…phew what is the world coming to'_ thought Hermione.

"What? I don't mind. But Malfoy, I can't be 'nice' to you. I will just be civil" said Ron raising his hands, who knew about Draco helping the order.

"Sure, whatever" waved off Draco. Hermione cleared her throat _'am I the only one finding this odd?' _thought Hermione quickly pinching herself to see if this was a dream…

"Ooowww" she said as she realized this was definitely reality. She looked forwards and met two silver orbs looking oddly at her.

"Hermione, why are you hurting yourself? Are you alright" asked Harry as the carriage came to a halt.

"You tell me! Suddenly I hear you saying that this, this … ferret…your six year long enemy…he-"She said pointing her finger at Draco"-who makes Dudley look like a thoughtful boy…is being 'nice' to you and you to _him_? You tell me Harry and you tell me _now _about this" she said and she got up and stormed towards the beautiful castle.

'_Well that girl is feisty anmd who the hell is Dudley?'_ thought Draco. They got off the carriage and walked towards the castle also.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione stormed towards the towering castle and went into the Great hall with hungry students waiting for Dumbledore to make his speech and let them eat. Thinking about food she realized she was hungry too.

"Hermione, how are you? Congratulations on making Head Girl! You look good!" a familiar voice of Ron's sister Ginny Weasely greeted her as she sat down next to Lavender at the Gryffindor table.

She turned around and smiled. Since, they didn't get to talk during the prefect meeting in the train.

"Hello Ginny, Congratulations on making prefect! And thanks you look good too!" said Hermione.

"Yeah, well mum's really proud, and it's pretty cool except, I have to spend more time with _Ron_! Probably going to interrogate me on my love life, and stick his long nose into my business, as you guys probably are not going to adventure this year… since, V-V-Voldemort's gone" said Ginny grimacing.

The hall went suddenly quiet. Hermione looked at Ginny, whose jaw could have reached the ground. She turned and saw Harry, Draco and Ron walking towards the great hall, laughing.

Draco walked toward the Slytherin table and sat down. But something was odd. The Slytherins were not supposed to move away from their Slytherin prince right? Harry sat down with a sympathetic expression and told Hermione that since, Draco supported the order. The other members of the slytherin house no longer welcomed him.

"Oh well, Who would have thought that this would happen? Last year, they seemed to worship him and look at it now. They treat him like an outsider" said Harry nodding at Draco's direction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Tink, tink, tink' the sound of spoon tapping goblet sounded throughout the Great hall silencing everybody. The first years walked in looking around nervously. They walked to the front and stood in a group all listening to Professor McGonagall.

"Borgin, Sameul" she read out of the list. The first year walked toward the stool and placed the sorting hat on his head. The hat slid down covering his dark green eyes.

"Slytherin" shouted the hat loud and clear. And so, one by one, they were sorted and placed in the houses, which suit them. Resulting, 16 Gryffindor, 15 Slytherin, 10 Ravenclaw and 6 Hufflepuff.

"I am sure you all want to go lie and fall asleep on your four-poster beds, which are waiting for you. But, just hang on for a few minutes as I make these announcements. The dark forest is forbidden to all. All products of Weasely's wizard wheezes are not allowed" said Dumbledore, smiling as huge groans filled the hall.

"But, the most important, there is a new program for the 6th and 7th years, which for house unity and is compulsory. This program is a contest, which will pair up the opposite gender and the contest is testing which pair knows the most about the other. And the reward will be 2000 galleons" announced Dumbledore. The hall chattered and noisily exited the Great hall, following the prefects.

'_This is my chance to make money for my future. I have very less now that mother and father have left me with nothing. I really need it'_thought Draco. He really did need this money and 2000 galleons was no joke!

'_Hmmm… this could be troublesome…or really fun depends on who I am paired with' _

thought Hermione. She got up and went to meet Dumbledore with Draco as they were heads.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N so wat do you think? Review!!it only takes a sec pls thx!!


	4. Paired up!

Chapter 4: Paired up!

Disclaimer: yea, yea, yea…I know I own only the plot!! 'Sniff'

A/N: Thanks 4 reviewing! I must say that, it keeps me writing, knowing ppl wanna read it!

Hermione and Draco walked toward Dumbledore, who smiled at them for the second time that day he said, "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy" he nodded to each of them.

"Well since you two are heads you will live in separate dorms than others" he said

Rubbing his hands together, Draco said "Yeah…good away from those thick headed idiots in the Slytherin dorms"

'_We agree on something…wait this means I have to share…a dorm…away from Harry, Ron and Ginny! With Malfoy…!!!Ahhhhhh…someone help me!!!' _Hermione thought, panicking. _'Breathe deeply 'mione you can do it …yes, that's right…in…out…phew' _Hermione calmed herself and paid attention to Dumbledore.

He turned and led them out of the Great hall. They climbed five floors and walked through a corridor and passed some classrooms, which were no longer used and reached a painting, which was about Dumbledore's height. The painting was of Draco and Hermione or rather a few years younger than the current ones. They were sitting on a bench and laughing and murmuring to each other and dipping their feet in the lake before the bench. There was a swing, which was hanging on a tree and the painting Draco in it got up and started to push and pull the swing in which a giggling Hermione had settled.

"You can decide the password now" said Dumbledore and Hermione brought her attention to him again.

"Hmmm…where is this place in the painting?" asked Hermione.

"Why do you care Granger?" asked Draco annoyed

"Just shut up, will you, Malfoy" retorted Hermione, who was equally annoyed.

"It is in Willow hill" said Dumbledore, whose presence was reminded of again.

"Then the password can be Willow hill" suggested Hermione

"Yeah, yeah, sure…I just want to go and sleep" said Draco, who actually thought it was pretty cool how Hermione thought of the password. Though his eyes were drooping so low you could hardly see his silver orbs.

The painting Draco allowed them in and they paused to look around. Even Draco who kept his eye lids open by pulling it up with his index finger.

"Wow, this is way better that the other common rooms" Breathed Hermione awed by their common room, which made of Slytherin and Gryffindor colours. And indeed it was. Hermione was struck by the window, which overlooked the lake with a tiny couch with a soft blanket _'Oh! I could spend forever here and I could read here!'_ Hermione thought, sighing.

"Well now that you're settled, you can go meet your beds and I have 100 faith that you will make great heads students and will work together very well with _everything_!" said Dumbledore.

Draco and Hermione blinked and for the second time on this eventful day, Dumbledore was gone.

"What did he mean by everything?" Hermione asked, but the only reply she got was Draco's door slamming shut.

Since Hermione was also tired she postponed her reading for later the next day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At breakfast the next morning

"Your partners will be posted outside the great hall and I should say that not everyone will be happy" said McGonagall.

"The lists are posted all around and on the doors of the Great hall as, to make sure no one is injured" ended McGonagall. As all 6th and 7th years pushed each other and ran for the doors._'Not that it will help'_ thought an annoyed McGonagall.

One of The lists:

Amy Cirrus and Seamus Finnegan

Anthony Goldstein and Melanie Macmillan (Prefects)

Dean Thomas and Padma Patil

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger (Heads)

Ernie Macmillan and Cherry Jackson (Prefects)

Ginny Weasely (Prefect)and Blaise Zabini

Hannah Abbot and Michael Corner

Harry Potter and Cho Chang

Harold Binn (Prefect)and Hillary Spenser

Luna Lovegood and Neville longbottom

Ronald Weasely and Pansy Parkinson (Prefects)

Theodore Nott and Parvati Patil

Every one on the list groaned and Hermione ran to Dumbledore.

"Sir, can't you change my partner I am in all his classes and we live together in the same dorm, I don't think I can take anymore of him! Wait a minute…_everything_? So this is why you said _everything_ yesterday? Hermione said in one breath.

"Miss Granger, you are both heads and that is precisely the reason why I put you two together. And I hear you have …well…issues with Mr.Malfoy to sort out since it seems among your friends it is only you who does not accept him? And living together can be used as an advantage" said Dumbledore.

He turned and started to walk away but, to turn around and look at Hermione's frantic face and smile at her and say "… And everything does not end here Miss Granger".

A/N ohh…so wat d'you think? Keep reviewing! Dumbledore is up to somethin(when is he not???!!)

Sry abt the chapter mix-up for chapter 3(does that make sense) but anyway i want to thank dracomione12 for that. er...thanks!


	5. Truce?

Chapter 5: Truce?

Disclaimer: refer to previous chapter!

A/N: REVIEW!thx to all who reviewed! i am happy to recieve each and everything you say!

Draco looked up at the list, with his name on it. He sighed, why in the world would Prof. Dumby want to put him with her AGAIN! she was in all of his classes, they shared dorms and patroling the corridors at night with him from today night!_'WHY??!!!!!' _He thought. He had to win this contest, he needed the money, but why through her. He shook his head, he needed to keep his eyes and mind on the prize, reward, he would do anything to get it, right now! He may not seem it but, he wasn't the guy, who borrowed money or took loans. For him he had to earn it.

He couldn't think of any other solution. there was only one and the most simple one but, hard...Co-operation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione, after getting past the worrying, walked towards her next class, charms, with despair and dread filled in her mind _'Well i guess i found out, which of the two it will be, ...troublesome.'_ she thought.

"HEY, GRANGER" She heard someone called out.

She turned around, as Draco came towards her, these were the first words said to her from Draco since last evening.

"Yes?" she asked curious as to what he had to say.

Though he opened his mouth to speak, nothing came out. Draco thought of what he should say. He had meant to tell her that they could win only if they co-operate. But, nothing came out. But to be honest he was kind of worried that she would laugh right back at him.

"Yes?" Hermione asked impatiently, thinking he was probably mocking her, she stuck her nose in the air and made a 'hmmphh...' sound and walked off.

Confused Draco also made his way to charms wondering all the way when to try next or whether he should.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First Patrol

"Er...Granger?" Draco asked Hermione.

"If I reply are you going to act like a retard and open your mouth and not say anything?" asked Hermione sighing

"No, Granger. I just wanted to say something about us being paired up in the contest!" said Draco as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, what?" asked Hermione. Her chestnut eyes, gazing curiously at Draco forgetting to be annoyed.

"I need the money, Granger, i am not in the mood to explain why, so listen" said Draco.

"And i know our history is kinda bad" he said but, looking at Hermione's raised eyebrow he added, "Ok, really, really bad. But i think the only way is to be civil."

"Oookay...i will be civil if you are!" she said quickly.

"Fine" he said

"God, i can't believe you're the one suggesting it!" she said truly surprised.

"Anyway, you must really want the prize to be civil with me, hmm...okay" she said. Yea as if she liked wasting her breath on him anyway by always arguing with him and a good Draco and civil Draco meant that she could go anywhere without worrying about getting hexed! yah!

"So, truce?" he asked a bit hesitantly but, extending a hand.

Hermione looked down at it, "truce" she said but, did not take his hand. She just said the password and entered the head dorms as they had finished patrolling.

Draco lowered his hand and also went in, shaking his head.

A/N: Good Draco? Not much humor. Soo..they are going to be civil?,pssst..yea right! review!!!REVIEW!!!!


	6. Joining the Outsider

Chapter 6: Joining the outsider

Disclaimer: refer the previous chapters

A/N: A bit humor in this chapter! thx 4 reviewing!

Sunlight peeked into Draco's room from a hole, beside the bed and onto Draco platinum blond hair and his pointed face. He squinted and then rubbed his eyes and sat up. He stood up and started to make his way through the common room, when he saw Hermione sitting on the couch, dressed, and reading a book. She looked up, as if she could feel his gaze. Her eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth. He looked at her confused while she looked at him horror-struck. Her hand flew back down and she opened her mouth and shrieked.

"M-M-MALFOY PUT ON SOME CLOTHES! MERLIN'S BREAD!"

Draco immediately looked down and saw himself wearing only a pair of purple boxers..._short ones._

"AHHHHHHHHH…" They both screamed simultaneously. Draco sprinted back to his room while Hermione's hand flew to cover her eyes.

After a few minutes Draco came down, more covered than necessary, with a towel. He looked at Hermione. They both blushed and Draco sped towards the toilet.

* * *

Hermione got up and decided she better go to breakfast before anymore awkward things may happen. She entered the great hall, which was only half filled and sat down next to an angry Ginny.

"Hey Ginny, What's up with the attitude?" enquired Hermione. Ginny mumbled something, which was not audible and stabbed at her food as if trying to kill it.

"Sorry, what was that?" asked Hermione with an amused smile. Ginny hardly ever got angry, she was either busy with one of her numerous boyfriends or studying or bickering or bossing Ron, and when she is angry it should be important.

"It's Harry" she said angrily. She was still crushing on Harry.

Hermione sighed "Did he do something?"

"No, but that is what I am worried about" said Ginny finally talking and seemed to change her mood from angry to sad.

"What do you mean? Worried he would do what?" asked a Hermione, who took a sip of pumpkin juice from her goblet.

"See, he is paired up with Cho and you know how he used to feel about her! What if they start to go out together, again!" said Ginny tears starting to well up.

Hermione sighed "Ginny, there is no use worrying about it when it hasn't even happened yet!" said Hermione exasperated.

"And what the hell is Cho repeating her 7th year for?" asked Hermione.

"OH! Her parents made her. They want her to repeat a whole year for a D in potions" answered Ginny now moving on from cursing Cho to Cho's parents.

"Oh ok" said Hermione piling food on her plate.

"Who are you paired up with then? I was too depressed to care when I found out mine was Malfoy!" she said his name with malice.

Ginny giggled "You got Malfoy? Well I got Zabini" she said the last bit with a bit of a pout.

"And speaking of Malfoy, Here he comes" Ginny said. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"I can't help but pity him, poor bloke, without friends!" Ginny said shaking her head.

"Don't you think Malfoy has gotten a lot hotter?" asked Ginny with a mischievious glint in her green eyes.

Hermione gagged. But, stopped when she saw a Slytherin approach Draco or now that he reached the great hall entrance, Draco had just entered, she saw it was Ginny's partner Blaise Zabini.

* * *

Draco entered the great hall dreading to eat without anyone to talk to. As he entered, Blaise came walking to him, smiling?

"Look, Draco, you've always been my best friend- he said looking at Draco, who nodded this seemed to make him more confident- "well, and I would hope that I could still be…you are worth way more that those, who are against you" he said

"So, ur…friends?" he asked extending his hand and rubbing his the back of his neck in a sheepish manner.

"Blaise, you realize that none of the Slytherins would be very pleased with you and may also be against you?" asked Draco. He wanted Blaise's friendship greatly but, it wasn't fair not to ask him.

"Yes, and I told you your worth it, man! So..yes?" said Blaise firmly.

With raised eyebrows, Draco grinned and said "Blaise, that's the corniest thing, I have heard from a Slytherin" and took Blaise's extended hand.

Draco felt a great weight lifted from his heart and couldn't stop grinning and started to eat with Blaise for company. He couldn't remember ever enjoying Breakfast so much and the incident in the morning had long been forgotten.

Hermione and Ginny watched the exchange and the two boys didn't seem to realize that the hall had gone quite. It seemed to Hermione that Draco seemed much more human to her. Ginny looked at her after the exchange between Blaise and Draco and both of them smiled.

"Looks, like I don't need to pity him anymore" she said as, Ron and Harry late as always came running towards them, Ron pulling on a shoe and hopping a little.

"Sorry, we're late…slept in" said Ron and started to stuff his face with Harry following his lead. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and shook their heads disapprovingly.

A/N: Ahhh...Draco gets his best friend back!so what do you think??? review!!!!!!!!!!

BTW., u can also tell me how u want the story to proceed.


	7. The Plan

Chapter 7: The Plan

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Nothing else…not Draco…not Harry…or Blaise! 'Sniff'

A/N: Thx 4 the reviews!

Draco was having an awesome day. After Blaise becoming his friend again, he felt light headed. Potion's class was also really fun; though he was 'nice' to Harry it didn't mean he liked Gryffindor or anything. It was still fun to watch his head of house torment them and watching him insult Neville who somehow made his whole cauldron melt and blow up. Totally Gryffindor lost thirty-five points by the end of class and left them cursing Snape. Whereas, the Slytherins left with a cheerful mood and Draco and Blaise left sniggering to themselves.

After potions, Hermione and her friends had charms. They walked to charms, while of course each imagining most brutal ways of killing Snape. But, when all the advanced charms students arrived there at the door was a note, causing every one to groan.

_Students in 6__th__ and 7__th__ years must find their partners and spend this time to come to know each other. By this end of this week, students will have a quiz to fill. The quiz shall earn points to your team and house depending on your marks._

_Deputy head mistress_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Draco saw Ginny Weasley drag Blaise, yes drag, _'that girl could compete with Granger on who is feistier' _he thought, as he heard a, "You better walk faster! Or I might _accidentally_ shove my wand somewhere!!" and smirked when he heard Blaise's reply

"Alright, alright women I am coming! And point that _thing_ somewhere else!"

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard an, "A-hem" from a worried Hermione.

He unconsciously smiled when he saw her lips form a slight pout '_cute_' he thought but caught himself and mentally kicked himself.

"Do you want to go to our common room?" asked Hermione.

He nodded and they walked to the common room. They said the password (willow hill!) and this time the painting Hermione allowed them in. They walked in and Hermione being well…_Hermione_ picked up a towel, which was thrown on the couch and threw it to where the house elves picked up the laundry, no matter how much she disagreed to make them do that, she dropped three knuts so that she didn't fell guilty. The towel seemed to remind Hermione something causing her to go red in the face. Draco looked at her oddly until, he too remembered what had taken place that morning and he too developed a pink tinge. He cleared his throat noisily.

"So…ur, what are we supposed to do now?" he asked lamely.

"Get to know each other, unless you want to lose the contest" Hermione replied. But, the problem was that it was true and Hermione could not make herself confide in her enemy, Draco. Draco also wondered how they could win or even have a chance to win if they couldn't confide in each other or trust each other not that it was normal to trust your nemesis.

"Well, let's start with the easy stuff…um, what is your favorite colour?" suggested Hermione earning a raised eyebrow from Draco.

"Ok, if you want me to guess then fine, let's see green or silver" asked Hermione, _'god cant he just say so!' _she thought annoyed.

"No" said Draco shaking his head.

"My favorite colour is turquoise" said Draco smirking.

"Yea, big difference" replied Hermione, sarcastically, rolling her eyes, she now was equally annoyed.

"You know this isn't working! We can't stand each other without replying sarcastically or arguing, Malfoy, or you doing that smirking thing, which I would like to add is extremely annoying!" burst out Hermione.

"Yes, I know Granger, and your mere presence is annoying me! But we can't well…not be us!" said Draco.

"Hang on, that's it! Oh my god! I can't believe I am saying this but you're brilliant" said Hermione almost jumping with excitement and with a twinkle in her chestnut eyes.

"Are you ok Granger? Yes, I know I am brilliant and charming and extremely good-lookin-" but he caught himself and decided to ask "What are you talking about Granger?"

But Hermione was not hearing him as she was talking too.

"Oh my god, of course, why didn't I think about? It is brilliant!-" but she stopped when Draco took hold of her shoulders and started to shake her while shouting, "What in the devil's name are you talking about!"

"GERROF ME!" she shouted while pushing Draco causing him to fall back on to the couch. _'God that girl is strong' _he thought as he looked shocked at a smirking Hermione only now knowing how annoying it was.

"Anyway, before as I was about to say, before I was rudely interrupted" insert an angry look from Hermione to a still shocked Draco.

"I thought maybe that was the solution, we should just not be ourselves" started Hermione pleasantly

But yet again Draco interrupted her by asking, "And how the hell would we do that?"

Now he knew that he should not have done that as she, turning redder by the second in anger a terrifying Hermione yelled at him for interrupting her train of thought and her narration of her brilliantly thought of plan by advancing on him and grabbing his collar and shaking him all the while yelling "YOU IMPATIENT SLYTHIERIN PRAT! HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT ME" and what she did next was scarier as she smiled an evil smile she whispered "and if you do that again…do you want to know" and dropped his collar as Draco shook his head frantically.

Hermione smiled "good…anyway…my plan is that we should steal Polyjuice Potion from Snape's cupboard…I am sure he has some leftover as in the war he had to make some…anyway and you could turn into Ginny and I could turn into Zabini and we could talk like we were best friend!" said Hermione pleasantly as if Draco never interrupted her.

"So…What do you think?" she asked Draco as he digested the plan. He looked at her and thought if it would work and smirked.

"Meet me in here with a strand of Weaslette's hair and I will get a strand of Blaise's and we will go steal some Polyjuice Potion" said Draco as they nodded at each other and thus it was the first time Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy worked together at something.

A/N: Hemione is kinda scary on this chapy!review!sorry only wanted to make her look like she had Draco in a leash. DRACO IS SO HOT!


	8. The Ultimate Worry Wart, Hermione!

Chapter 8: The Ultimate Worry Wart Hermione!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot! There I said it! Happy?

A/N: Thx 4 all those who reviewed! But I hope to get more!

Hermione walked to the Gryffindor common room and said the password; she walked in and saw Ginny, Ron and Harry playing exploding snap, they were too caught up in the game to notice her. Hermione sighed, now '_how do I do this?hmmm…I cant just go and ask her and she isn't so caught up in the game to notice if I do pluck a strand myself…oh! Since she is here I will go to her dorm, I am sure it will be there!' _She thought.

She slowly crept to Ginny's dorm, luckily no one was there. She took out a flask and shouted "Accio Ginny's hairbrush!" it zoomed from the toilet to her hand and she picked out some hairs and put it in her flask.

"Done" she said satisfied.

"Hermione, what are doing here?" asked the familiar voice of Ginny Weasely.

"Err…nothing, I came to look for…you…yea, for you…and there you are let's go" said Hermione nervously and avoiding Ginny's eyes, her chestnut eyes darting every where but the auburn haired witch in front of her.

"Ooookkkay! You are acting weird, Hermione, and let's go where? Asked Ginny suspiciously

"Um…yea, I am just tired and go…ur...you know…there" said Hermione lamely, her finger pointing backwards with a nervous laugh.

Ginny shook her head "I think you are spending way too much time with Malfoy, Hermione" she said her face wearing a sympathetic expression.

"You go take rest, Hermione, and then you probably will go back to normal" said Ginny

Not believing her luck of Ginny's misunderstanding Hermione smiled and then scrunched up her face like she was ill and it was very well done.

"You're right, Ginny, I will go take a nap now" she said trying to hide her glee. She ran as fast as she could down the stairs to the common room thinking if she could fit in time for some _light reading_ ignoring Harry and Ron's acknowledgements.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was not a worry wart like Hermione so when he saw Blaise chatting with some pretty brunette in the entrance hall, he smirked and hid behind a pillar and accio-ed a strand of Blaise's hair and he almost laughed out loud when his summoning charm did a bit too well and a patch of hair was missing in the front of Blaise's head and it was even better when the brunette's face scrunched up in disgust and she hurried away with Blaise calling after her. He chuckled and thought 'Well, that was way too easy' and decided to slowly slip away when Blaise's dark blue eyes frantically searched, for who had dared to do that to him. Since he had an hour or two he decided to fly a bit, on his broom of course!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione entered the Entrance hall reading the book that she had chosen, reading at a rapid pace and all that she read entered itself in her memory. She bumped into something very much solid and hit her head. She heard sniggering behind her. So, she turned her head to look at who was laughing at her as she hit a pillar and saw that it was Draco.

For some reason, her annoyed expression softened and Draco's chuckling subsided and he too looked at her. They looked at each other, just looked at each other, doing nothing. It felt like eternity before Blaise came into the entrance hall with hair grown back in the empty patch and he went to Draco, failing to notice Hermione or their intent staring match. At last, Hermione blinked and made her way to the Great hall but, managed to catch the starting of their conversation.

"Hey Draco! Guess what happened today, when I was talking to Jane" said Blaise, anyone could he was annoyed at whatever happened, though wanted to share it with someone.

"Who's Jane?" asked Draco, suddenly interested.

"The 6th Ravenclaw, the brunette, remember! Anyway listen you won't BELIEVE what happened today-" said Blaise but interrupted by Draco, who knew what happened of course and he knew he would not be able to control his laughter if Blaise told him.

"Then why are wasting your breath in telling me, you dolt! Tell someone who would believe it!" Joked Draco.

"Your right" said Blaise also joked and they laughed.

Hermione shook her head at the maturity of their conversation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner in the Great hall

They both sat with their friends or friend in Draco's case and ate their dinners all along thinking about whether their plan would work. Hermione started to get worried

'_it isn't like we planned it very well'_ she thought. _'Though we both are heads and I cannot say that I am dum or anything…nor can I say Malfoy is either' _she thought, feeling better.

'_Granger, better not mess anything up!' _thought Draco, as he thought that his gaze settled on the brown haired, whose eyes frantically surveyed the pages of a heavy leather book. She looked up and they looked each other. they couldn't help but get a nervous flutter in their stomach…

To be continued

A/N: not much going on…but I promise there will be more humor in the next chapter…until then… REVIEW!!!


	9. A Little Excursion

Chapter 9: Stuck!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except plot! 'sniff'

A/N: Sorry for the slow update! I had exams. So, back to the story…

Hermione was nervous…big time.

Hermione was fidgeting while she was doing her homework for charms. She looked at her clock it was 11:30…_almost time_ she thought. '_I mean why should I be worried I have faced the devil snare, Dementors, rode on a hippogriff and defeated death eaters and even faced the Dark lord for Merlin's sake' _She thought, trying to convince herself that she was not scared. No, she was not. She was just kind of nervous. But, she knew that if she was going on this little_ excursion_ to the potion's cupboard with Harry or Ron she would have been confident. But, she was not. She was going with _Draco Malfoy_ of all people.

"Damn me to have been so smart and to think of such a good plan" she said out loud and smiled at how absurd it sounded.

She placed her quill down and changed out of her pajamas to a pair of jeans, a lavender tank top and her school robe on top. She looked at herself in the mirror and nodded to herself. '_I can do this'_ she thought and with a new found determination she set off to her common room.

"Ahhhh, Granger there you are! Ready to go?" Draco asked as he appeared out of his room.

"No" answered Hermione.

"Good, let's go then" said Draco ignoring Hermione's reply.

They walked out of their common room and Hermione pulled Harry's invisibility cloak and the Marauderer's map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" whispered Hermione as she and Draco slowly made their way through the dark corridors which had been replaced by the usually crowded and noisy ones.

"Snape is in the staff room, speaking with Professor McGonagall and filch is… chasing Peeves in the third floor in the east wing…good" she said speaking more to herself.

They had reached the Dungeons easily. They had the map and didn't meet anybody or anything and even if they did it was not as if they could see Draco and Hermione as they were crouched together under the cloak.

"Well, that was easy" said Draco, pulling off the cloak over his head as they walked into the potion's classroom and dropped the cloak over a bench near the potion's cupboard.

"Shhh…no that section is for ingredients, Malfoy come on we need the section for finished potions" said Hermione, she smiled '_it _was_ easy'_ she thought. That is until they both heard footsteps coming toward the potion's cupboard. They looked at each other both faces reflecting horror. They had left the invisibility cloak draped over one of the benches in the classroom!

"Shit" they both said in unison.

"Quick close the door, Malfoy!" she said in a furious whisper and Draco hurried on to do just that. They heard the foot step very clearly now and it seemed the person seemed to be running.

"Peeves, you lunatic, where did you put Mrs. Norris??!!" They heard the caretaker of Hogwarts shout. They sighed in relief when he passed and soon the footsteps were only a distant echo.

"Oh Good he's gone, Granger, here I have the potion. Now let's get out of here" Draco said as he made his way to the door he had just shut.

Draco tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. His eyes widened and his eyebrows furrowed and his lips curled into a frown.

"What the hell?" he murmured as he tried to push it open with his side.

"Stop fooling around, Malfoy" Hermione said pissed at his attempt to make her worried or so she thought.

'_Oh no, oh no, oh NO!!!' _she thought as she tried opening the damned door. She shook her head frantically '_This cannot be happening' _she thought only to realize it was

Dracoin fact was also in major denial but, he took a different route_' this cannot bloody well happening…this is all Granger's fault. First, to come up with this god damned plan then to tell me to close the door…it must have locked itself when I closed it…must have been one of Snape's stupid booby trap…DAMN YOU GRANGER! AND DAMN YOU'RE OVER SIZED BRAIN TO COME UP WITH THIS DEVIOUS PLAN!!!…I knew this was too easy '_ He cursed turning his gaze to look at the witch next to him, who was frantically shaking her head , he looked at her accusingly.

"THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT, GRANGER!" He cried looking menacingly at her.

"MY FAULT, HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF THIS!! YOU CLOSED THE DAMN DOOR!!! DIDN'T YOU?!!" She screamed at him looking equally ready to kill.

"YES! BUT, WHO ASKED ME TO, HUH?" He asked they were only a foot away now.

All of a sudden Hermione seemed to have regained her composture and understood that yelling would not help '_great! I am stuck in this place filled with newt eyeballs, saliman blood and other body parts and organs of disgusting creatures along with this other one which has …the most amazingly soft and silky and the rarest of blond hair with equally rare silver eyes…and those lips wow' _she thought and shook her head frantically and stopped her self from thinking those _bad _thoughts_ 'hmmmm…control, control Hermione you bad girl you're supposed to be insulting him not adoring his devilishly handsome looks think about that absolutely vile personality 'mione!' _she scolded herself while she had this inner battle Draco was speaking…what did he say? Well she wasn't listening and now she tuned herself back on.

"…thanks to you we're stuck there…" he was saying _'Oh he still on about that on second thought I think tuning out would be better'_but, she listened anyway.

"…while you were admiring my devilishly handsome looks and drooling and wiggling your head like a retard" he finished with a smirk. Hermione could only splutter and this gave away that what he had said was true.

"So what do you think we should do though, Malfoy" she said nervously trying to maneuver it in another direction.

"Spend the night here I suppose until someone find us" he said with Hermione nodding.

* * *

2 minutes and 53 seconds later

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! WOULD YOU STOP THAT?!!!" Draco cried practically screaming.

"I-hiccup-can't-hiccup-help-hiccup-it" said Hermione trying to sound annoyed but, not quite earning the affect.

"Try-hiccup-scar-hiccup-ing-hiccup-me, Mal-hiccup-foy" Hermione said desperately in need of water.

"STOP IT!!!" cried Draco _'if she hiccups again I don't think I'll be sane anymore'._

Hermione jumped hearing him

"NOT LIKE THAT!" said Hermione, _without hiccupping_, a smile formed.

"Did it work" they asked together to no one.

"-hiccup-"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…." Screamed Draco, pulling at his blonde hair.

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: So that is it next chapter (Stuck!) will be on soon I will post as soon as I can. That was a longer chapter than usual actually. REVIEW!!! 


	10. Stuck!

Chapter 10: Stuck!

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

A/N: Well, u people must be like wow. ..that was a fast up date for chapter 4,5,6,7,8, and 9. But actually I had already written that but, wanted reviews and then I got really impatient and posted them, anyway. But chapter 10 was written after chapter 9 was posted. Thx 4 everyone who reviewed! Luv u, reviewers! Well then off to the story...

* * *

After the hiccuping stopped an hour later, where Draco almost peed in his pants with relief, gratitude and happiness, Hermione yet again started to think of how to get out of the potion's cupboard.

She had started to feel insecure. She _was _here with_ Malfoy _right? And after that 'her-adoring-him' thing happening she was nervous…_again._She looked at his form in the dark room. A gust of wind from a hole on the wall blew at his sleek hair making him smile. _Smile??!_Since when did Malfoy smile? This _is_ a new Malfoy. She liked this one better than the always smirking or sneering, tormenting, Stuck-up, immature little ferret that he was before _this_ came along. Hermione was not fully convinced yet, though. But, these signs were getting to her head. The moon peeking from the hole, looked back at her as Draco opened his eyes and looked at her and…smirked. Did he have to do that? But right now it didn't look annoying like it usually would but it looked hot. Hot?! _Woah, Hermione something has totally messed up your brain! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?_

She turned away towards the door and tried to open the door again with a few of the more complex spells than _alohamora_.

"They won't work, Granger. Don't waste your energy" Draco said, softly. His voice was distant like he was thinking about something completely different than what he was saying. She expected him to sound annoyed at her for doing the spells again and again.

She looked at him without any expression and sat opposite to him, against a pile of books they had used to search the higher shelves.

She sighed, "This was completely useless. Simply because of some stupid competition which I don't even care about" she said, laying her head against the books.

He looked up, "You may not need the money, Granger. But, I do" he said plainly.

"Why, though?"

"I didn't want to tell you but, maybe if I do you won't think of it as a waste coming for the polyjuice and actually co-operate. Well I need it for after graduation. For renting an apartment, for food and water, till I get a job…the Malfoy inheritance no longer belongs to me…my parents took it away while they can."

"Loyalty sometimes is valueless when it comes to inheritances. They cannot be 'cancelled' or 'stopped' from going to the descendant or rightful owner unless of course if the owner is under the official wizarding age." She recited while Draco nodded a bit sadly.

Hermione half-serious and half-plafully asked, "Wow, must be hard to accept that you have to _earn money for a living_ being the lean mean money machine called Draco Malfoy" Draco smiled slightly and said," You have no idea"

A surprisingly comfortable silence drowned them as Draco closed his eyes and as did Hermione.

* * *

Hermione woke up and peeked out of the hole to the starry sky and the moon. Her guess would be that she had fallen asleep for an hour or two. She looked towards Draco, whose lips had twitched into a frown as he shivered slightly due to the cold wind blowing in his direction. Hermione hesitated for a moment but, then tried to pull Draco to her present position. But as she pulled slightly, he groaned and leaned his shoulder on her and put his arm around her tiny waist instead. 

Being in an awkward position but, feeling much warmer she sat straight with Draco's head at the crook of her neck. She gazed out at the sky again and sighed _'If anyone had told me that I would be stuck with Draco Malfoy in a potion's cupboard with his head on my shoulder and his arm around my waist I would slap them and yell at them to check their brain with a healer.'_ She yawned and she fell asleep yet again making her head drop gently on his.

* * *

4 hours later : 

Draco inhaled an unfamiliar but sweet scent of cinnamon and jasmine and could not lift his head up since _something _was on the side of his head. To make this even more uncomfortable, the sunlight was shining on his eyes making it difficult to see anything. Luckily, the something on top groaned and lifted it's head and Draco's head shot up to ward it or...Hermione.

"How did you get into my room, Granger?" he asked, stretching but getting up and hitting his head on the wall where his bathroom was supposed to be brought him back to his senses.

"Wha-" she began, but was silenced by footsteps briskly making it's way across the potion's classroom, which was what was outside the potion's cabinet.

"No, Mr.Weasely, i haven't seen, Ms.Granger. Now please get out of my classroom so i could do work, which i have, unlike you, who is searching for someone who is supposed to be your girlfriend" Said a snide voice(A/N: ...three guesses who?)

"Alright, Professor Snape" said the unmistakable voice of Ron.

Ron sighed,"And she is not my girlfriend" he mumbled as he was passing the cabinet.

"You're not his girlfriend?" Draco asked, confused.

Hermione, who was too busy worrying about how to get out without Snape knowing, ignored him. She got a look which said I-have-an-idea!. But before she could voice it.

Draco went, "No, no, no, no, no, no!"

"I know _that _look. Remember when we followed one of your 'Briliant' plans before...let me remind you! We almost got caught by peeves and filch and...our best friends _and we got caught in a potion's cabinet TOGETHER the WHOLE NIGHT! _and IF you're even_ thinking _that I'll follow your idea...then you're freakin' crazy!!" he exclaimed.

"Just listen will you! God! you have the polyjuice potion, right?"

"Fine, yeah, i do"

"Okay, good, um..this is my plan...if we get caught then there is a very good chance of the potion being taken back...so, I am thinking , who is the one person Snape will believe or even if he doesn't he would pretend to?" she said in a OH-GOD-IT'S-SO-OBVIOUS way.

"Me?"

"YES! Well, all you have to do is to pretend you found me today morning trying to steal some ingredients and that we got locked up here. If he asks you whatyouweredoinghere?tellhimthatyouwantedtoaskhimaquestion, okay?" said Hermione rapidly as foot steps approached the cabinet.

The door opened and in stepped Snape, who raised his eyebrows at the head students of Hogwarts.

Draco placed a scowl on his face and added an annoyed look.

"At last, i don't think i could have stayed another minute with this...insufferable know-it-all" he finished, with a smirk.

"Professor i found her trying to steal some...uh...stelfweed. And got locked up because of the caretaker of an oaf trying to catch peeves" he said. Not everything was false.

"Ahhh...Good job, Draco...-"he said, looking proudly at Draco and he shifted his face to look hemione's and his facecontorted into a sinister and cruel expression.

"As for you Ms.Granger you will serve detention for a week. For attempting to steal and taking advantage of being allowed to be outside of your common rooms after curfew and also for succseding to steal 5 years ago I might as well add" he said and smirked when Hermione turned beet red to his last accusation and Draco's raised eyebrow.

"You may go, Mr.Malfoy, while Ms. Granger. I am sure you would rather miss breakfast and do your first detention than miss your first lesson?" it wasn't a question.

_'Great! my reputation is ruined'_ she thought sadly as she walked and sat down on a desk and took out a mop to clean the store room like Snape asked her to.

While Draco sent her a 'Best of luck' look and left the classroom.

* * *

A/N: Awww...poor Hermione! review!!!!! 


	11. Unstuck and revelations

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: this is a _disclaimer._

A/N: I am so sorry. READ AND REVIEW!! but hope you like it

Draco walked back to the common room replaying the previous night's events. _She truly is very clever _he thought. He admitted it, he felt bad leaving Hermione there. He knew he would only get himself and Hermione into more trouble if he talked to Snape so he decided that the only way to get rid of this guilt was to do something nice back to Hermione. He decided to take a shower and go to breakfast.

* * *

Hermione had mopped the stupid storage room for a whole hour now and had only 5 minutes left before transfiguration started. She looked around the classroom, just as Snape entered the classroom. His black and unforgiving eyes swept over Hermione and sneered at her.

"Miss Granger shouldn't you be at the storage closet cleaning?" He asked menacingly

"I've finished Professor and Transfiguration is going to start in a few minutes"

"I know that Miss Granger. But I don't remember ever giving you the permission to leave this classroom and detention. And I'm sure that when I check your cleaning I shall find that you have _missed some spots_" he said, as he turned to go to the storage closet.

Hermione groaned and had an inner tantrum and extremely gross ideas of her murdering Snape in a slow and painful way and shut the door behind them. She sulked inside the closet behind the head of slytherin house and waited for him to look around.

He seemed to give up at finding any 'missed spots' and turned to hermione and said, "looks like you will make transfiguration after all". He swept out of the closet and Hermione hurried behind him and practically flew out the door. She thanked the marauderers' map for their endless secret passages.

* * *

Draco walked into Transfiguration a few minutes before class began and before Professor McGonnagal arrived. As he walked in the half of the class's gazes shifted to his form. He was at least happy to say almost all of them was of the female population there, plus he decided to add Neville Longbottom in that category as the short and pink boy stared at Draco with fear. Draco smirked and walked in and smirked even more when met with sighs and a whimper(three guesses who) the slytherin girls looked longingly and turned back due to the glares by the male slytherins towards them, but the others didn't bother. Since the war the other houses accepted him. So basically, Draco lost one and gained the other.

His gaze shifted to the entrance of the classroom as he heard someone running towards it. _'I sure hope that isn't Mcgonnagal. There is so much more I want to see' _he thought nervously. He looked at Blaise next to him who looked like he couldn't care less.

* * *

A huffing and puffing Hermione dropped to her seat exactly 3 seconds before McGonnagal entered looking like she was going to drop dead any second. Ron, who was sitting next to her, looked at her with a concerned expression and also with a relieved one.

"Jeez, Hermione, do you need a healer or something. Anyway, I am so glad your here. Schools just begun and we haven't seen each other for 2 whole months before that, I missed you" He said, smiling.

"Gosh, Ron, that was almost as corny when you said "If I die in the war at least I'll die for you, mate"" Harry said making a high pitched voice

"HUH?,pffffttt...uh...pffffftttt...HEY!! I DO NOT SOUND LIKE THAT and who said "mate _I_ didn't win, _we_ won...together" Ron said making the same high pitched voice and putting his hands on his chest, while Hermione giggled.

"That will be enough, Mister Weasely" McGonnagal said losing her patience.

"I was hoping that after what everyone had to go through, the war and growing up, that everyone might have matured, but I seem to have gotten my hopes up...right, everyone turn to page 123 and read through please...Yes Miss Granger you have probably finished already you can try the transfiguration, but I would prefer you to wait for your classmates" she said before Hermione could react.

Hermione smiled down to her book and looked over to her best friends, who returned it with their goofy grins. She truly loved them. They had gone through seven years of so much and had always stuck together even if sometimes they're were misunderstandings. Her memories wondered up to fourth year and Victor Krum. Why did Ron act like that? Was he jealous? Did he like her too? Or was it just plain childishness? She sighed and looked down.

* * *

After school

Hermione was walking back to her dorm after dinner with Harry and Ron. She thought back to lunch and dinner and she realized that she did not see Draco in both. Thinking maybe he was hungry. She asked if they go to the kitchens.

"Why? we just had dinner. Hermione the one thing i know for sure about you is your tiny appetite. I don't mind at all ofcourse" said Ron rubbing his tummy.

Harry just shook his head and looked curiously at hermione as she tried to think of something to say. '_If i say the truth then they'll think i changed my opinon on Malfoy or something...have i?..no...not yet, anyway' _

"i need a midnight snack", she lied and sighed when they nodded.

A few minutes later, they exited hands filled with food and ron's mouth covered with chocolate and with Hermione giggling.

A another few minutes later, they entered the head common room. Luckily, Draco was on the sofa reading a book.

"Uh...Malfoy, i noticed you weren't there in lunch or dinner...i brought food...there is too much really so you can have some...?" asked Hermione trying to be casual so Draco wouldn't think that she cared about him or anything and Harry and Ron were there.

"Why do you care, Granger?! Why don't you run along and save the world or something!" he said annoyed with menace.

"OR...get a room with Weasely...i seemed to see you fluttering your eyelashes at him a lot today! you are most defenitely 'in love' with weasel...disgusting! i was going to barf!" he added sneering, his famous slytherin attitude shining.

Hermione gawked at him for a moment and then calmed down and said,"Fine be that way, i was just trying to be nice, and...he's right Ron...I-I-I Lo-love you. I love you." she said, looking at Ron, whose mouth was still wonderfully decorated with chocolate, while everybody's head whipped towards her and all eyes widened.

A/N: so there after eternity i have done it! i am sorry, again. READ AND REVIEW!!


End file.
